Baila Conmigo
by NightingaleB21
Summary: Vamos nos amar e dançar até o sol queimar porque nada vai me impedir de ganhar o seu amor, eu vou desafiá-la a dançar comigo hoje.
1. Selena

**Hey, já faz um tempo que não apareço por aqui com coisas novas e confesso que para sair essa fic aqui foi um longo processo. hahaha **

**Eu espero que vocês gostem porque está sendo uma delícia escrever! Eu não tenho ideia de quantos capítulos vão ser, mas tenho em mente um panorama geral da história, a estimativa é que não seja muito grande. Espero poder vir postar de novo logo. Enfim, é isso. :)**

* * *

Demetria olhou para os dois lados da rua enquanto dava o último trago em seu cigarro. Com a mão livre se abanou tentando inutilmente se livrar do calor abrasador, não estava acostumada com a quentura de Porto Rico e não ajudava o fato de que não estava vestida apropriadamente para o clima do país, tinha que admitir. Jogou a bituca no chão apagando o resto do foto com a ponta da bota. O look meio roqueiro era o que ela estava acostumada a usar em casa quando decidia que deveria curtir a noite, mas ali as botas de couro, a calça escura apertada, a blusa preta e o colete com spikes faziam com que ela se sentisse deslocada.

Um grupo passou por ela usando roupas leves e coloridas. Estava numa parte muito afastada do centro da cidade onde ficava o seu hotel. Havia procurado boas indicações de onde ir para conhecer os verdadeiros costumes do povo porto riquinho, como jornalista, era aquilo que lhe interessava, descobrir a verdadeira cultura de um país. Ela sabia sabia que no centro vários e vários bares ofereciam diversão a preços por vezes exorbitantes, porém também era do seu conhecimento que nada era melhor que o verdadeiro contato com as pessoas nativas.

Demetria era uma mulher viajada e, embora nova em seus 25 anos, ela já tinha coberto quase metade dos grandes eventos de basquetes dos EUA. Aquela, porém, era a primeira vez que cobria um PANAMERICANO e esperava dar o melhor de si, para que seu trabalho pudesse lhe abrir as portas da cobertura das Olimpíadas alguns anos depois. Essa era sua meta.

Disposta a esquecer pelo menos um pouco o trabalho, Demi atravessou a pista deserta para se juntar a pequena fila de um estabelecimento de onde uma música muito alta de ritmo agitado podia ser ouvida. Era impossível não ver os olhares que todos lhe davam, certamente por suas roupas que denunciavam que ela não pertencia àquele lugar. Mas a Lovato não se importava com a censura, ela fingia não ver.

Não mais que quinze minutos depois, chegou a sua vez de ser atendida pelo segurança negro e alto que guardava a porta. Ela tirou o passaporte de dentro do bolso e o homem levou meio segundo para conferir a foto do documento. As luzes vermelhas do letreiro iluminavam a entrada o suficiente para ajudar na tarefa.

\- Tenha uma boa noite, senhora.

Demetria sorriu para ele surpresa e feliz que o homem tivesse falado com ela em inglês, ela agradeceu e entrou no estabelecimento. A música era agora muito mais alta que antes, o local não chegava a ser muito grande, era na verdade um salão de tamanho mediano que já abrigava pelo menos cinquenta pessoas na pista. Do lado direito havia certa de vinte mesas de madeira com três cadeiras cada e um bar com dois atendentes. Ao fundo ficava a mesa do DJ e do outro lado duas portas cheias de pinturas coloridas que a mulher supôs serem as portas dos banheiros.

A música mudou para uma salsa animada e Demetria riu ao se pegar balançando o corpo levemente ao ritmo da música. Toda aquela atmosfera era contagiante. Antes de se arriscar fazer todos os passos que os dançarinos quase profissionais faziam na pista, Demi se dirigiu para o bar.

\- Um whisky. Puro, por favor.

Ela arranhou um espanhol para a atendente bonita. A mulher tinha traços que Demi geralmente atribuía aos índios e cabelos longos e negros. Era um tipo de beleza que a americana não estava acostumada a ver em seu país. Além de bonita, ela era eficiente, pois não foram necessários mais do que dois minutos para que ela voltasse com um copo com o líquido de cor âmbar. A Lovato deixou algumas notas em cima do balcão e se virou para encarar a pista agora quase cheia.

O balançar dos corpos era fascinante para ela. Todos usavam o mesmo tipo de roupa que o grupo que havia passado por ela mais cedo, as mulheres variavam entre saias e vestidos e os homens vestiam batas largas e bem trabalhadas. Aquela visão lhe fez se sentir um pouco fora do lugar e inconscientemente ela puxou o colete mais de encontro ao corpo.

Todos levavam grandes sorrisos em seus rostos, sorrisos genuínos de pura alegria e Demetria fez uma nota mental sobre como as pessoas dali eram diferentes daquelas de sua terra natal. Um casal de dançarinos lhe chamou a atenção. Ela remexia os quadris dentro do ritmo, puxando a saia longa até os joelhos e deixando sair de seus lábios carnudos a letra da música que Demi só conseguia entender pela metade. Os cabelos enrolados estavam meio rebeldes e os cachos balançavam conforme a mulher jogava a cabeça para trás e deixava sair uma gargalhada que contagiava seu parceiro. Ele, um cara grande e forte como todos no recinto, remexia os ombros acompanhando os movimentos da mulher a sua frente e fazia movimentos com os pés que a americana duvidava ser capaz de acompanhar.

Seus olhos passearam pelo recinto, parando outra vez quando viu um homem dividir a atenção com duas mulheres que faziam da dança uma espécie de duelo para saber qual das duas teria a atenção total do cavalheiro. A Lovato tentou fazer com seus pés o movimento que as pernas das duas faziam. Queria aprender os passos, pois considerava aquela uma dança muito sensual. Foi despertada de seu momento de concentração por uma voz carregada de sotaque.

\- Dá para ver claramente que você não é daqui.

A dona da voz era uma das mulheres mais lindas que Demetria já tinha visto. Seus cabelos eram castanhos e longos, os fios cor de madeira caiam em ondas até lhe tocar a cintura. A pele tinha um tom dourado que a Lovato sabia pertencer aos habitantes dos trópicos. Os olhos castanhos cor de avelã estavam escurecidos pela maquiagem e lhe fitavam curiosos. A mulher vestia um top branco com alças de renda e uma saia da mesma cor, a barriga definida exposta para quem quisesse ver. A americana sorriu encabulada.

\- Eu sou tão ruim assim?

A mulher deu uma risada contida.

\- Não tão ruim que não possa melhorar com algumas aulas.

Demi abaixou a cabeça escondendo o rubor das bochechas e tomou um gole da sua bebida, o líquido desceu queimando sua garganta.

\- Sei que não é muito comum, mas você aceitaria que eu fosse sua professora?

Os olhos de Demetria se mudaram rapidamente para o rosto da desconhecida. Os dentes brancos refletindo as luzes do local. O sorriso da morena fez a americana sentir a pequena boate ficar alguns graus mais quente.

\- Só se você prometer ter paciência comigo, eu posso ser uma péssima aluna.

\- Tenho truques na manga que posso usar caso esse seja seu caso.

Dito isso a mulher de branco desencostou do balcão estendendo a mão para a estrangeira, guiando-a a uma parte da pista mais ou menos iluminada.

\- Vou te contar um segredo logo de cara. – A latina parou na frente da outra mulher e soltou sua mão.- O que realmente importa na salsa é o jeito como você mexe os quadris.

As mãos delicadas subiram um pouco a saia e a morena rebolou ao ritmo da música como que para ilustrar o que dizia. Demetria engoliu em seco olhando para a cena, a mulher de pele dourada se animava mais a cada batida e continuou rebolando, dessa vez dando a volta em si mesma. A americana tentou imitar os passos mais nem de longe era tão graciosa.

\- Você vai precisar de mais do que isso. É só me olhar, é fácil.

Mas quanto mais Demi olhava, mais ela achava difícil. Em parte porque desconfiava que aquele era um tipo de música destinada apenas para as pessoas de sangue latino. Em parte porque era difícil se concentrar nos movimentos da mulher como aluna quando havia tantas coisas para se concentrar. Como por exemplo o jeitos que os cabelos revoltados se moviam ou como os ombros magros se remexiam, ou ainda o caminho que uma gota de suor fez até encontrar o decote da morena. Antes que Demetria pudesse pensar numa resposta, mãos macias conduziram as suas para a cintura descoberta.

\- Aqui, você precisa sentir o movimento. – As mãos pequenas e suaves da latina seguraram as mãos da estrangeira em seu quadril. – Você tem que relaxar seu corpo, seus movimentos são muito... – Ela buscou uma palavra que conhecesse em inglês para explicar o que queria dizer. – Duros?

O tom de duvida proporcionou uma risada na americana que se divertiu com o modo como as sobrancelhas finas se franziram.

\- OK, então tudo que eu preciso é relaxar e mexer os quadris, certo? – Ela procurou os olhos castanhos que lhe devolveram o olhar com aprovação. – Não pode ser tão difícil.

Com o sorriso encorajador que recebeu, Demi fechou os olhos se concentrando na música alta que ecoava para além das paredes antigas do estabelecimento calorento. Haviam tantos instrumentos se misturando que por um momento a estrangeira não fez mais do que se maravilhar com a música. Despertou de seu transe quando a mulher em seu domínio começou a dançar. Ela sentiu os movimentos e eles eram leves e precisos.

Começou devagar tentando imitar os passos com seus próprios quadris. Não soube dizer se estava indo bem ou mal, mas de repente aos mãos que prendiam as suas trouxeram seu calor para a sua cintura, guiando sua dança para que combinasse com aquela que sentia na ponta de seus dedos. Um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto ao perceber que estava melhorando.

\- Muy bien.

Abriu os olhos surpresa com a língua espanhola, o sorriso brilhante da latina lhe dando ainda mais incentivo para se soltar. Ela queria ouvir outra vez a voz da morena falando em sua língua nativa, era doce, suave como tudo nela. Demetria riu quando a latina pegou sua mão outra vez, a fazendo girar algumas vezes. A quebra do ritmo lhe fez perder o movimento dos pés e se atrapalhar com a dança. A morena riu alto, dessa vez puxou a estrangeira para si, colando sua frente nas costas da mulher.

\- Temos que melhorar o movimento dos seus pés. – Sua boca colou no ouvido pálido. – Você está indo bem com os quadris.

Demi virou a cabeça na direção de sua anfitriã, a respiração rápida e doce batendo em seu rosto. Sorriu o sorriso mais largo que pôde, chegando ainda mais perto da mulher magra ao rebolar ao som da música.

O calor das mãos em sua cintura lhe dava energia. Tudo aquilo era muito novo para ela. Aquele lugar calorento, a música quente, a dança agitada. E por ser tudo novidade só a deixava mais animada, com vontade de se soltar, se sentindo leve. Um sentimento novo crescendo dentro se seu peito, colocou as mãos em cima das mãos morenas, entrelaçando seus dedos com os dedos magros.

\- Eu sou uma boa aluna?

\- Você tem muito que aprender, estranjera.

A palavra em espanhol enviou arrepios para sua coluna. Demi estava começando a achar a língua sensual. Talvez fosse o local e sua atmosfera de agitação e sedução, talvez fosse a música de ritmo quente e envolvente, ou talvez se devesse à morena sexy que sussurrava em seu ouvido.

\- Você está disposta a me ajudar?

A risada melodiosa foi baixa o suficiente para que só ela ouvisse.

\- Estou disposta a fazer muito mais do que isso.

Dito isso a latina se colocou frente a frente com Demi. O olhar dela estava carregado de uma emoção que a americana desconhecia, um misto de excitação e desafio, que mexeu com a estrangeira em níveis que até aquele momento ela não havia experimentado. Uma empolgação surgiu dentro dela, tomando conta de todo o seu ser.

\- O que você está disposta a fazer por mim?

Demetria sorriu marota ao circular os braços pelo pescoço da mais alta e estava tão concentrada em seu momento de sedução que sem perceber parou de se preocupar com seus movimentos, seguindo de maneira natural o ritmo da música e do corpo colado ao seu. A morena dos cabelos cor de madeira sorriu ao perceber que agora dançavam sem esforço e, com delicadeza, passou seus lábios pelos rosados da mulher em frente, num convite mudo ao que realmente queria.

\- Isso é bom para você?

\- Só se eu puder saber seu nome.

\- Selena.


	2. Essa eu vi primeiro

Quando Demetria abriu os olhos naquela manhã, tudo que ela desejou foi poder dormir de novo. Mesmo na cama podia sentir dores em locais que desconhecia a existência. Desligou o alarme do telefone e soltou um resmungo ao se espreguiçar.

Tinha chegado tarde da noite no hotel com um sorriso satisfeito e o corpo exausto. Ela e Selena (só a lembrança do nome dela lhe trazia um suspiro) haviam dançado a noite toda, as aulas se tornando pequenos desafios onde a professora fazia movimentos cada vez mais complexos e a aluna devia imitar.

Embora houvesse chegado ao "La Ursa" sozinha, Demi nunca havia se divertido tanto numa noite. Compartilhou risadas com a latina e se sentiu ainda mais bem recebida quando foi apresentada aos amigos da morena. Uma rapaz moreno de braços fortes de nome Taylor, uma garota de cabelos longos e cheios de luzes que ela lembrava se chamar Ally e uma última de pele clara e cabelo escuro que Demetria não tinha certeza se se chamava Camila ou Karla. De todo o modo, os quatro amigos fizeram de tudo para que ela se sentisse bem e se divertisse.

\- Demi! O jogo começa em três horas, quero essa bunda gorda sentada na sala do café da manhã em quinze minutos. SEM ATRASOS!

A americana bufou ao ouvir a voz do chefe ecoar por detrás da porta do quarto. Com relutância se levantou e foi para o banheiro para tomar um banho rápido. Hoje cobriria o jogo entre Cuba e Chile, o primeiro jogo da chave dos Estados Unidos.

Vasculhou a mala atrás do uniforme achando a blusa azul e vermelha de gola polo embolada com uma calça jeans e uma jaqueta de couro. Chegou a fazer uma nota mental para procurar uma loja com roupas mais apropriadas para o clima de San Juan.

Vinte minutos depois estava passando pela porta do refeitório, já devidamente credenciada e com todo o material que ia precisar durante o dia guardado numa mochila que estava pendurada em suas costas.

\- Achei que tinha dito nada de atrasos.

Demetria revirou os olhos.

\- Não enche, Nicholas.

\- A noite foi boa?

\- Para sua informação a noite foi ótima. Devia ter ido, você perdeu toda a diversão.

\- Acho que nossos conceitos de diversão não combinam muito um com o outro.

Ela riu baixo achando graça enquanto puxava o prato do colega para si roubando um pãozinho com geleia.

\- Então, qual nossa missão de hoje?

O homem de cabelos enrolados olhou para ela de cara feia e a mulher se limitou a rir enquanto mordia o pedaço de comida com ar divertido. Ele usava a mesma camisa polo do uniforme, os braços musculosos forçando os limites do tecido, os cabelos meio grandes e enrolados ainda molhados do banho recente.

\- Primeiro de tudo. – ele puxou o prato de volta em sua direção. – Minha comida. Se quiser comer, levanta sua bunda dai e vai pegar a sua. Depois, temos que estar na arena em uma hora, então sugiro que seja rápida.

(...)

\- Minha nossa! Eu nem sabia que você poderia parecer uma garota!

Nick soltou ao ver a amiga andando até ele no calçadão da praia e riu ao ver que ela havia levantado o dedo do meio em sua direção. Estava surpreso na verdade, Demi era adepta das roupas pretas e coladas, com tecidos caros e requintados, por isso achou estranho vê-la andar com um vestido de tecido leve e com estampa floral e colorida. A peça só cobria até metade de suas coxas.

\- Vai se fuder, Nicholas. – apesar do palavrão a mulher riu. – Eu não sei se você sabe, mas eu sou uma garota.

\- Tenho que admitir que às vezes eu esqueço disso. – Demi levantou o dedo do meio para ele de novo lhe arrancando outra gargalhada leve. – Mas me diga, a que devemos esse acontecimento memorável?

\- Você achou mesmo que eu ia aguentar mais de um dia com aquelas roupas aqui nesse calor? Desculpa, mas não.

\- Só queria dizer que não estou reclamando.

O homem levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição enquanto dava outra secada na companheira de trabalho que se limitou a revirar os olhos para ele. Eram amigos há tanto tempo (desde o início da faculdade) que Demetria era, agora, como uma irmã mais nova pirracenta e chata, mas mesmo assim ele não pôde deixar de notar o quão bonita ela estava. Dando um último suspiro, o rapaz passou o braço pelos ombros da amiga.

\- Então, qual sua impressão desse primeiro jogo?

\- Boa, quer dizer, é difícil dizer com precisão porque os adversários são tão distintos que fica meio injusto comparar. É quase certo que os times que serão classificados para as oitavas serão os Estados Unidos e Cuba, porque...

A voz da Lovato morreu quando ela viu os fios da cor de chocolate voarem com a combinação do movimento de dança e da brisa fresca que vinha do mar. A pessoa devia estar a uns oito ou nove metros de distância, mas Demi pensou reconhecê-la mesmo assim. Como que para comprovar sua ideia, começou a ir em direção a ela a passos largos.

\- Hey! Por que o quê?

Nick começou a andar atrás dela estranhando o comportamento da colega. Virou para frente encontrando uma morena bonita com roupa colorida e flor no cabelo dançando alegremente uma música animada com tambores, atabaques e claves. Da boca da mulher dançarina saiam palavras em espanhol num ritmo quase sobre humano.

\- Uau!

\- Selena!

Demetria abriu um sorriso largo quando alcançou a rodinha e a latina deu um sorriso maior ainda ao reconhecer quem lhe chamava. A americana reconheceu um dos percursionistas como sendo Taylor e acenou educada antes dos músicos anunciarem uma pausa.

\- Selena, o que faz aqui?

A porto riquenha abraçou a estrangeira de lado enquanto tomava um longo gole de água de uma garrafinha que um de seus outros companheiros lhe entregou. Depois, bicou a bochecha de Demi que tinha um sorriso meio bobo nos lábios.

\- Estou ganhando o meu pão. – a mulher apontou no chão um chapéu com várias notas dentro. – Sabe como é, alta temporada, muitos gringos...

Ela deixou a frase morrer num tom divertido e a Lovato não pôde suprimir uma risada baixa. Nicholas, que até o momento estava esquecido na conversa, só sabia babar pela latina quente.

\- Então esse foi seu plano todo o tempo? Aproveitar que eu sou uma gringa pobre e inocente e me seduzir com esses seus movimentos impossíveis?

Selena se limitou a rir.

\- Bom, acho que seu plano está dando certo.

O homem de cabelos enrolados se pronunciou pela primeira vez fazendo as duas mulheres olharem em sua direção. Foi só com as olhadas que ele se deu conta do que tinha falado e pigarreou para esconder seu embaraço, depois estendeu a mão para a latina num cumprimento formal.

\- Oi, meu nome é Nick. Parceiro de trabalho de Demi.

\- Prazer. – ela respondeu ao aperto de mãos. – Sou Selena, eu sou... hm.

Ela olhou para a americana pensando na melhor palavra para descrevê-las. Não eram amigas, na verdade mal se conheciam.

\- Ela é minha professora de salsa, e a razão pela qual eu insisto em te dizer que a noite foi muito divertida.

As duas compartilharam uma risada enquanto lembravam de cenas da noite passada onde seus corpos dançavam colados e suas mãos passeavam pelas curvas sinuosas. Definitivamente a noite havia sido mais do que divertida.

\- Bom, se é assim, pode apostar que da próxima vez eu estarei lá. Quem sabe você não me ensina uns passos também.

O moreno soltou um sorriso galante para a porto riquenha e ganhou de resposta um tapa no braço dado pela Lovato.

\- O que?

\- Nem pense nisso, garanhão. Essa eu vi primeiro.

Dessa vez quem lançou um sorriso galante para a latina foi Demetria que acrescentou uma piscadela charmosa para a dona da pele dourada que acabou corando com o comentário, apesar de ter gostado de saber que a estrangeira considerava ficar com ela outra vez.

\- Ooooookay. – o moreno se afastou em sinal de rendição. – Já vi que aqui não tem nada para mim, mas da próxima eu apareço do mesmo jeito, vai que você tem uma amiga... – ele riu. – Te espero ali no quiosque, Demetria. Foi um prazer conhece-la, Selena.

Ele saiu deixando as duas mulheres sozinhas.

\- Que horas você acaba aqui?

\- Tarde, _estranjera_.

\- A gente pode sair amanhã, o que acha?

Selena não precisou pensar muito antes de aceitar.

\- Em qual hotel você está hospedada?

\- _San Juan Palace._

\- Eu passo lá amanhã a tarde para darmos uma volta.

As duas sorriram felizes com a possibilidade de se verem outra vez.

\- Então, até lá. - Demetria foi quem bicou a bochecha de Lena dessa vez. Deixando como rastro um sorriso ainda maior. – Estarei te esperando.

A americana foi saindo antes de ouvir seu nome ser chamado pela voz agora já conhecida.

\- Sim?

\- _Estás muy hermosa así._

A porto riquenha piscou e a Lovato só conseguiu corar como resposta.


	3. Encontro (parte 1)

\- Por que você sempre fica com as mais gatas?

O tom de Nick era de alguém inconformado e Demi não pôde deixar de rir disso. Os dois amigos estavam no quarto dela, ele sentado na ponta da cama observando ela terminar de se maquiar para seu encontro com Selena. Desde a tarde anterior, o homem estava no pé da Lovato por causa da porto riquenha bonita

\- Eu não sei, Nicholas. Talvez você seja muito mole.

Um dos travesseiros do hotel voou em direção à mulher que desviou do objeto rindo alto.

\- Muito mole... Eu não parecia muito mole na hora que quase me matou com os olhos quando dei um mero sorriso na direção dela.

Demetria franziu o cenho se lembrando da cena não tão agradável.

\- Você sabe que eu estou brincando.

Ela se encarou no espelho de corpo inteiro na porta do guarda roupa. Esperava que aquela fosse uma boa escolha de roupa embora não fizesse ideia de para onde iriam. Vestia um short branco e uma blusa regata solta no corpo estampada num padrão colorido. Terminou de passar o batom de cor clara e se virou para o amigo para retornar a conversa.

\- O que eu quero dizer de verdade é que precisa começar a sair mais. - ela sentou ao lado dele depois de pegar a rasteira estilo gladiador. - Não me entenda mal, eu tenho certeza que toda essa sua diversão cult com cinemas, exposições e bons livros é realmente muito boa, eu gosto de tudo isso, mas esses não são exatamente os melhores lugares para flertar.

Ele revirou os olhos embora soubesse que sua amiga estava certa. Não que ele fosse antissocial ou algo do tipo, na verdade, Nick era uma pessoa muito animada, que adorava estar cercado de pessoas e vivia brincando com elas, só não era muito chegado a lugares quentes e fechados, onde era preciso gritar para manter uma conversa.

\- Eu sei, eu sei. Você está certa.

\- Você é um cara legal. - ela bagunçou os cachos dele. - Nem sempre as pessoas que frequentam esses lugares são fúteis, isso é exagero desses escritores metidos a besta que você costuma ler

Os dois riram da piada evidente.

\- Tudo bem, você me convenceu Demetria.

\- Ótimo. - ela deu um grande sorriso. - Porque Selena tem mesmo algumas amigas e acho que você poderia ter chance com pelo menos uma delas.

Os olhos do Jonas brilharam com a nova informação. Ele podia dar uma chance a esse novo método de conhecer pessoas, alguma coisa boa poderia sair dali. Se fosse um romance ele achava ainda melhor.

\- Se elas forem tão lindas quanto sua professora, eu já estou satisfeito.

Demetria riu ao se levantar e ir em direção a sua mochila tirando de lá de dentro as coisas que precisaria para sair e colocando numa bolsinha de palha que havia comprado na praia no dia anterior.

\- Bom, uma delas é baixinha e loira e sabe conversar sobre tudo que imaginar. - Nicholas fez uma cara de aprovação. - A outra parece com a versão mais jovem da Penélope Cruz e é tão palhaça quanto você. - ela parou para analisá-lo por um instante. - Na verdade, acho que vocês dois poderiam se dar muito bem.

Antes que ele tivesse a chance de responder, o telefone do quarto tocou e os dois já sabiam quem havia chegado. A mulher foi até a mesinha ao lado da cama praticamente saltitando e atendeu ao aparelho com animação.

\- Sim?

\- A senhorita Gomez está a sua espera, senhorita Lovato. Devo autorizar a entrada dela?

\- Não, eu já estou descendo. Muito obrigada.

\- Como quiser, senhora.

Demetria desligou o telefone outra vez virando o olhar para o amigo.

\- E então, como eu estou?

Ela se olhou nervosa sobre sua aparência, mas tudo que o homem fez foi rir.

\- Vá logo conquistar sua garota.

(...)

Quando chegou ao hall do hotel e viu a latina parada lhe esperando, Demi sentiu o ar faltar seus pulmões. A porto riquenha estava tão simples, mas ao mesmo tempo tão bonita que a estrangeira aproveitou que a mulher estava distraída para ficar admirando-a. O cabelo longo estava preso num coque mal feito, usava um top de amarrar no pescoço por baixo de uma blusa branca folgada e uma saia de padrões geométricos, nos pés uma sandália rasteira toda feita de couro.

No momento que os olhos de avelã focaram-se nos seus, um suspiro escapou de seus lábios. O sorriso que ganhou da latina foi um das coisas mais lindas que vira na vida. Ela era um furacão enquanto dançava, com movimentos rápidos e precisos que chamavam a atenção de quem estivesse em volta e os deixava de queixo caído, mas também parecia um doce quando sorria daquele jeito, quase inocente.

\- Pronta para ir?

A latina estendeu a mão para Demi que aceitou de bom grado enquanto descia os dois últimos degraus da escada do hall. Ao chegar ao lado da nativa, a americana lhe presenteou com um beijo na bochecha que foi respondido com outro igual.

\- Eu estou prontinha! Mas não sabia para onde a gente ia... Essa roupa está boa?

Selena a olhou de cima a baixo sem deixar o sorriso bonito sumir de seu rosto.

\- Você está ótima. Maravilhosa, na verdade. Não precisa se preocupar com isso, não vamos fazer nada demais

A morena bonita saiu puxando Demetria pela mão até que as duas pararam em frente a um jipe. A professora apontou para ele como se apresentasse o melhor amigo que um dia já teve.

\- Conheça el Micael! – ela deu uma risada. – Tão antigo quanto eu, mas ainda funciona que é uma beleza.

A nativa abriu a porta do carro Jeep Willys Modelo 1942 esperando que Demi se acomodasse no lugar antes de dar a volta no carro e assumir o posto de motorista. Notou que sua companhia estudava o carro com curiosidade e ela sorriu com orgulho de sua preciosidade.

\- Eu preciso confessar, ele tem charme.

Selena riu

\- Ele faz parte do meu jogo de sedução.

Novamente, Demi não teve como verbalizar uma resposta, se contentando apenas em ruborizar até ficar com a cara toda cor de rosa, o que causou uma risada na latina. Ela deu partida ganhando a estrada e o vento salgado bagunçou os cabelos de Demetria.

\- As praias desse lado da cidade são lindas, bonitas mesmo, mas com todos esses empreendimentos é fácil se esquecer da onde vem toda a beleza do lugar. Vou te levar num lugar para te fazer lembrar.

(...)

A viagem de carro durou quase uma hora, não ajudou também o fato de que a segurança em certas áreas da cidade estivesse reforçada devido aos jogos esportivos, o que às vezes causava um pouco de congestionamento.

Quando as duas finalmente chegaram ao destino, o sol havia começado a abaixar e Demi podia jurar que, pela falta de todos aqueles prédios presentes na zona da cidade onde estava hospedada, o vento ali corria melhor, o que resultava num clima mais ameno. As duas desceram do carro deixando os calçados no veículo e se dirigiram para a praia.

O lugar parecia fazer parte de um bairro de pescadores, pois vários pequenos barcos estavam atracados na areia. Haviam algumas poucas casas com telhado de palha e varandas viradas para o mar que abrigavam senhoras de idade que conversavam num tom alto e riam enquanto teciam o que pareciam ser redes de pesca.

Tudo ali tinha um ar tão natural e o ambiente era tão calmo que deixou Demetria maravilhada. Virou para Selena para lhe dizer que havia entendido o que ela queria dizer, mas não foi preciso, o sorriso que ela dava em sua direção já dizia tudo.

\- Gostou?

Demetria soltou uma risada e abriu os braços como se quisesse abarcar toda a paisagem em seu abraço.

\- Tá de brincadeira? Esse é o lugar mais incrível que eu já coloquei os pés! É tudo tão... preservado, único.

Selena sorriu descendo a escada de acesso a praia. Aquele lugar era como sua casa, seu cantinho especial e precioso da cidade.

\- Vem. – estendeu a mão para a estrangeira. – Vamos dar uma volta, lá na frente tem uma coisa que você precisa ver.

Demi não perdeu tempo antes de descer as escadas de madeira em direção a areia branca. Selena deixou suas mãos conectadas balançando-as entre seus corpos e puxou a americana mais para perto de onde as ondas quebravam

\- Já que agora temos tempo e tranquilidade, que tal você me contar mais de você?

\- O que quer saber?

A americana tensionou o corpo e fez uma careta ao sentir a água gélida tocar seus pés e sorriu ao ouvir a risada da latina para a sua reação.

\- Você me contou que é repórter, não é? – a Lovato concordou com a cabeça. – Me conta um pouco mais sobre o que você faz.

Demetria olhou para frente por alguns instantes antes de responder. Admirava a cor alaranjada do céu naquele pôr-do-sol maravilhoso. Talvez fosse o calor ou o clima dos trópicos, mas todas as cores pareciam muito mais fortes naquele país.

\- Eu sou uma jornalista esportiva. Na verdade, comentarista de basquete de uma emissora de TV a cabo americana. Vim cobrir o Panamericano pela primeira vez, eu fiquei em êxtase quando ouvi a notícia porque se eu for bem aqui posso ter algum espaço nas olimpíadas e se isso realmente acontecer, vai ser como um dos meus maiores sonhos se tornando realidade.

Virou o olhar para a porto riquenha que mais uma vez percebeu como o sorriso da estrangeira era lindo, estonteante para falar a verdade. Ela não sabia explicar como ou porque conseguira se aproximar tanto de uma estranha em tão pouco tempo, não era disso, nunca fora assim, mas desde aquela noite no "La Ursa" sentiu uma conexão instantânea.

\- O que mais quer saber?

A latina chutou a água de brincadeira fazendo o líquido respingar para todos os lados e deu de ombros despreocupada.

\- O que quiser me contar... Só quero saber um pouco mais de você, te conhecer.

Demetria afundou os pés da areia enquanto pensava exatamente o que poderia contar à mulher sem parecer demasiado chata ou desinteressante.

\- Vamos lá. Nasci no Texas e boa parte da minha família ainda está lá. Hoje moro em Nova York com minha irmãzinha mais nova que foi morar lá comigo há uns dois anos, ela está fazendo faculdade, quer ser escritora e, não é porque ela é minha irmã, mas ela é muito boa no que faz. Eu também tenho uma irmã mais velha, Dallas, que já é casada e tem uma filhinha de três anos que é minha perdição. – ela soltou uma risada fraca ao lembrar de suas brincadeiras com a sobrinha. – Mas ela mora na minha cidade natal com minha mãe e meu padrasto. Para ser sincera, ele é a razão pela qual eu trabalho com esporte hoje. Eu parecia um moleque com ele quando era mais nova e ele sempre me dizia que eu era o filho que ele nunca teve. – as duas riram outra vez. – Acho que é isso, já falei bastante. Agora é a sua vez de me deixar te conhecer.

Selena sorriu brilhantemente e começou a andar em direção a parte mais calma da praia trazendo Demi junto consigo.

\- Eu cresci por essas bandas, por essas praias. Meu pai é militar e minha mãe nunca trabalhou formalmente porque ele nunca deixou. – a latina torceu um pouco o nariz ao revelar a informação. – Então eu e minha mãe passávamos nossas tardes na casa de um tio que mora por aqui. Ela aprendeu a fazer redes de pesca para passar o tempo e eu ficava solta com meus primos pelas ruas, aprontando um pouco aqui e ali e aprendendo a dançar com todos esses bailarinos da rua. A dança sempre foi tão importante, sempre ocupou um lugar tão grande que decidi que seria meu modo de vida.

\- E seu pai ficou bem com isso? Quer dizer, ele não deixou nem sua mãe trabalhar.

A nativa soltou uma risada sem humor.

\- Seu Ricardo ficou uma fera quando disse a ele minhas intenções, mas não havia muito que ele pudesse fazer. Então eu fui para fora e me formei em Dança, mas acabei voltando depois da formatura. Eu amo demais esse lugar para abandoná-lo assim. Hoje meu pai aceita melhor minha escolha, acho que o tempo separado de mim amoleceu o coração dele. – ela riu dessa vez achando graça. – Você já descobriu o que eu faço nas horas vagas, mas na maior parte do tempo eu sou professora de crianças numa escola de dança no centro da cidade. Eu juntei minhas duas maiores paixões e hoje posso dizer que sou feliz.

Demetria olhou para a mulher e percebeu o brilho no olhar que ela tinha ao falar de sua profissão, era uma paixão tão grande que ela não teve dúvidas de que a morena estava dizendo a verdade sobre sua felicidade. Era um sentimento bonito de se ver, algo que não era tão comum nos dias de hoje, principalmente porque era uma ocupação relativamente simples, se ela comparasse com as milhares que pagavam bem mais na cidade onde trabalhava.

\- Dá para ver nos seus olhos como gosta do que faz.

A voz da Lovato foi serena e carinhosa e Selena abaixou a cabeça sorrindo envergonhada. Era fácil para ela se empolgar quando falava de algo que tomava por completo seu coração. Sorriu mais ainda quando chegaram a algumas pedras já no final da praia e ela virou o corpo inteiro de frente para sua convidada.

\- Agora vem a parte mais legal.

O riso infantil que saiu de seus lábios conquistou o coração da forasteira que não pode evitar outro sorriso de aparecer em seu rosto. A professora subiu a saia um pouco e começou a escalar uma das pedras de tamanho mediano só voltando a encará-la quando estava lá em cima.

\- Vem, é isso que quero lhe mostrar.

Demi olhou um pouco incerta para o short branco que usava, mas no final deu de ombros e seguiu pelo mesmo caminho que a dançarina. Quando chegou ao lado de Selena, sorriu maravilhada com o que encontrou. Uma piscina natural mais ou menos na altura de seu joelho. A água límpida tornava possível a visão de vários peixes dourados, verdes e cor de salmão que nadavam de um lado para o outro na água quente. Nunca vira nada parecido e sentou na pedra para poder olhar com mais atenção.

\- Como isso é possível?

A porto riquenha ficou brincando com a água ao sentar-se ao lado de Demetria.

\- Quando a maré desce eles ficam presos aqui, mas quando ela sobe de novo leva todos embora outra vez.

\- Nunca vi uma coisa tão bonita.

A Lovato admitiu olhando para a latina e por um momento as duas se perguntaram do que, realmente, a americana estava falando. Se dos peixes multicor na água quente ou da mulher que havia lhe apresentado a eles. /p


	4. Encontro (parte 2)

**Pessoas lindas, desculpa meu espanhol ruim, mas o google tradutor não serviu para nada e eu resolvi arriscar e construir as frases na intuição. Se você sabe espanhol e percebeu alguma coisa errada, peço desculpas. Os nomes esquisitos que por ventura aparecerem no capítulo são nomes de pratos típicos da culinária porto riquenha. Espero que gostem. **

**Ah, não entrem na onda da Fawkes viu? Não trabalhamos com pressão. #brincadeira**

**Boa leitura. :)**

* * *

\- Eu não vou a restaurante nenhum desse jeito, Selena.

Demetria riu apontando para o short antes branco. Agora a peça tinha manchas cinza e marrom e ela estava coberta de areia da cabeça aos pés.

\- Você continua linda, isso é só a marca da diversão. – ela riu enquanto tentava tirar a areia de sua saia. – Fora que eu não vou levar você nesses lugares muito chiques, lá você poderia aparecer de saída de praia molhada de mar e eles iriam te atender do mesmo jeito.

A americana bateu o pé na calçada, tentando (sem sucesso) retirar toda a areia que teimava em ficar entre seus dedos. Ela nem sabia porquê ainda estava discutindo, era óbvio que iria onde a latina quisesse leva-la. Entrou no Micael prendendo o cinto e olhando para as estrelas que brilhavam como nunca naquela noite quente. Selena se sentou logo em seguida.

\- Vou te levar ao restaurante do meu tio, não tem que se preocupar com nada.

Mas apesar do tom leve e do sorriso da professora, Demi não pôde evitar engolir em seco. Parte da família da mulher ao seu lado estaria lá e ela não conseguia dizer se era bom ou ruim, tendo em vista o fato de que se conheciam há menos de uma semana e tinham se visto apenas um punhado de vezes.

O lugar não era muito longe, só foram precisos mais quinze minutos de carro até chegar ao estabelecimento, minutos esses que foram gastos numa brincadeira sobre quem controlaria o rádio do carro. A latina, somente por pirraça, colocava em músicas melosas com cantores de vozes graves que prolongavam as sílabas tanto quanto seu fôlego permitia. Já Demi buscava algo mais animado que combinasse com o clima leve da noite.

Como Selena já havia avisado o local era simples, uma construção mediana com teto de palha e luzes que pendiam do teto numa decoração muito bonita. A anfitriã chegou ao restaurante puxando sua mão e gritando animada por "Tio Adrian".

\- _Mira quien se a recordado de su viejo tío._

O homem baixo e com um grande bigode saiu de dentro de um cômodo que era separado do salão de mesas por uma cortina de conchas. Ele abriu os braços para a professora que num instante correu para seu abraço rindo como uma criança.

\- _Mi nena bonita, te extraño cuando de alejas así._

_\- Perdón, tío. He traído una amiga conmigo._

Ela apontou para Demetria que até o momento estava por fora da conversa, mal entendendo meia dúzia de palavras. A estrangeira deu um sorriso quando o homem abriu os braços para ela.

-_ Holla chiquita, como te llamas?_

_\- Su nombre es Demi, es americana. Quiero tu mejor mesa, la que tiene vista para el mar, nosotras vamos a cenar._

O homem caloroso apertou a forasteira num abraço e ela retribuiu sorridente embora ainda estivesse perdida. O homem de meia idade era simpático e animado, o que contribuiu para que a Lovato se sentisse em casa mesmo que não fizesse ideia sobre o que eles estavam falando.

Depois do abraço, ele começou a berrar ordens em espanhol e uma moça de pouca idade veio conduzir as duas mulheres até uma mesa na varanda de frente para o mar. A brisa salgada era refrescante e a lua minguante era refletida nas águas calmas.

O lugar estava bem vazio abrigando, além das duas, um casal de namorados, uma senhora de idade e sua filha e uma família com pelo menos sete membros. Demetria achava que era melhor assim, lhe dava a oportunidade de conversar mais um pouco.

\- Lugar legal.

O olhar da Lovato estava perdido na beleza da praia e no modo com até a areia branca parecia refletir o brilho prateado vindo do céu.

\- Eu sei, que bom que gostou. Vai ver que a comida do tio Adrian é a melhor desse planeta.

\- Se ele cozinhar tão bem quanto recebe as pessoas, tenho medo de não sair mais daqui. – uma risada gostosa se fez ser ouvida a mesa. – O que estavam conversando?

\- Eu estava te apresentando e ele me dando uma bronca por sumir por tanto tempo.

Demi estudou as feições de Selena por um instante.

\- Ele é o tio com quem você e sua mãe conviveram enquanto seu pai trabalhava?

\- Sim. Os filhos dele são os primos com quem eu aprontava. Hoje Carlos está casado e Priscila foi tentar a vida fora daqui. – a morena deixou um suspiro tristonho escapar por entre os lábios. – Eu sinto falta dela, ela era a irmã que meus pais nunca me deram, mas também fico feliz de ela estar aprendendo tanto. Ela seguiu o gosto do pai pela cozinha e está viajando por ai aprendendo novos pratos, o difícil vai ser convencer o pai dela a adotar qualquer um deles no cardápio do restaurante.

As duas mulheres compartilharam uma risada baixa até o momento que a mesma mulher que as conduziu até ali, voltou trazendo os cardápios. A latina não precisou nem olhar para saber o que pedir.

-_ Gracias, Marisa. Quiero un mofongo._

_\- Y tu amiga?_

\- Você tem alguma sugestão?

Demi olhou para ela risonha enquanto tentava ler as opções do local. A americana até arrancou uma risada das outras duas enquanto tentava dizer o nome de um dos pratos e a pronuncia acabou saindo toda errada.

\- Se fala _Asopao_. – ela corrigiu ainda rindo. – E aposto que só escolheu esse porque tem "_chicken_" no meio.

\- Bom, pelo menos isso eu sei o que é.

As duas trocaram mais uma risada.

\- _Un chicken asopao?_

_\- Si, Marisa. Por favor_.

A mulher que as atendeu saiu para levar os pedidos à cozinha e as duas mulheres ficaram sozinhas outra vez. O clima era tão leve e a conversa tão fácil que era difícil para as duas não sorrirem o tempo inteiro.

\- Então, quem era o seu amigo de ontem?

\- Aquele é o Nick. Estudou comigo e por coincidência acabamos conseguindo emprego na mesma empresa, agora somos meio que uma dupla.

\- Por que ele não apareceu com você lá no La Ursa?

\- Interessada nele por algum acaso?

Demi levantou uma sobrancelha na direção de Selena medindo suas feições, mas a morena se limitou a soltar um riso e revirar os olhos de forma divertida.

\- Claro que não, só estou curiosa. Minha meta é saber um pouco mais de você.

A latina abriu um sorriso charmoso na direção da americana que sentiu o rosto esquentar pela milésima vez na noite o que causou mais uma gargalhada na nativa. Ela pegou um guardanapo e começou a rasga-lo em pedacinhos enquanto esperava a resposta de Demetria.

\- Ele não é muito de sair assim, mas o convenci de ir conosco da próxima vez.

\- E como conseguiu isso?

\- Falei que ele podia tentar a chance com aquela sua amiga que parece a Penélope Cruz. Karla, não é?

\- Camila. – a mulher jogou a cabeça para trás deixando o riso correr solto. – Se eu fosse ele ficaria longe daquela ali.

A Lovato franziu o cenho em confusão.

\- Por quê?

\- Camila tem namorada e Lauren é a pessoa mais possessiva que já conheci nessa vida, ela não tem absolutamente nenhum medo de enfrentar quem quer que seja.

\- Droga. – Demi desviou os olhos para a praia deserta. – E aquela sua outra amiga?

\- Ally está noiva. Provavelmente se casa ano que vem.

A Lovato deixou os olhos vagarem pelas águas calmas e escuras soltando um muxoxo ao saber que seus planos haviam ido por água abaixo. Os pensamentos em polvorosa tentavam arrumar um jeito de ainda levar o amigo com elas para a próxima saída.

\- Eu vou ser muito má se omitir essa informação dele?

A expressão dela era preocupada, porém um sorriso sapeca ainda brincava nos lábios rosados. Ela tinha um pouco de medo da reação de Nick depois, mas não deixava de pensar que a situação poderia ser divertida. Selena, que pareceu ler os pensamentos da sua convidada, fez nascer em seus próprios lábios um sorriso igualmente divertido.

\- Essa, definitivamente, vai ser uma noite interessante.

De longe, tio Adrian observava a interação das duas, reparando no sorriso bonito que a sobrinha exibia e no brilho que aparecia em seu olhar. Era daquela maneira que gostava de ver a filha de sua única irmã, feliz. O sorriso de Selena cresceu em seus próprios lábios e ele chamou Marisa.

\- Leve esses Bacalaitos para as meninas e uma garrafa daquele nosso vinho especial.

A mulher assentiu em entendimento e saiu para buscar o vinho. Ainda da cozinha, Adrian assistia a tudo atento, inclusive a expressão de surpresa de ambas quando os presentes chegaram até a mesa e Marisa apontou para ele para confirmar a origem do ato.

Ele levantou o copo em que tomava seu tão amado licor como que propondo um brinde e sorriu para a sobrinha levantando as sobrancelhas. Ela logo entendeu o recado e passou a rir, correspondendo sua saudação levantando a taça ainda vazia em sua direção.

\- _Ellas dijeran gracias por los regalos_.

Adrian sorriu para Marisa e por um momento deu uma última olhada nas duas sorrindo ao ver que elas compartilhavam um brinde com grandes sorrisos nos rostos.

A noite passou mais rápido do que Demi e Selena poderiam perceber. A americana se assustou quando percebeu que seu pedido era na verdade uma sopa de arroz e frango, o que levou a latina a rir dela outra vez, dessa vez concordando em dividir sua comida com a estrangeira que depois acabou concordando em provar uma sobremesa típica do país de nome _arroz com dulce._

\- Isso é muito bom!

Demetria exclamou pela décima vez ao levar mais uma colherada do doce à boca. Ela fechou os olhos sentindo o gosto doce do arroz com canela.

\- Eu não sei porque está fazendo disso uma grande coisa. – ela riu ao abocanhar mais um punhado da sobremesa. – Isso é praticamente arroz com açúcar.

\- Não tenho algo assim em casa. – Demi não se controlou soltando um gemido baixo ao levar outra colherada à boca. – E você está se esquecendo da canela e desse gostinho de manga.

Selena soltou sua colher se sentindo satisfeita e escondeu a risada que queria dar por trás do guardanapo.

\- Você é tão boba!

\- A senhorita está reclamando? Porque se estiver, posso pegar esse pote e ir embora agora, vai pagar a conta toda sozinha.

A porto riquenha revirou os olhos com o tom divertido e mesmo a Lovato teve que rir enquanto (finalmente) terminava a sobremesa e colocava a colher de lado.

\- Mas falando sério, obrigada pela noite. Geralmente para impressionar, as pessoas nos levam nos restaurantes mais caros e planejam coisas espetaculares como uma noite no cinema só para os dois, comprar uma floricultura inteira de tantas rosas que dão, mas você não. Você me fez lembrar que as coisas pequenas e simples também podem ser especiais.

A latina pegou a mão dela por cima da mesa entrelaçando os dedos de maneira despreocupada.

\- Fico feliz que tenha gostado de tudo. Queria mesmo que sentisse tudo isso, parece que meu plano deu certo.

\- Mais do que certo.

Selena levou a mão de Demi até os lábios e depositou nela um beijo casto. O carinho modesto aqueceu o coração da estrangeira que retribuiu esfregando o polegar na pele macia do punho da professora.

\- _Como estamos, nenas_?

A porto riquenha desviou os olhos para o tio que agora estava parado ao lado da mesa com um grande sorriso no rosto.

_\- Muy bien, gracias tio! Ya nos vamos, cuando te debo?_

_\- No me hagas reir, Lena. Sabes que no debes nada. Estoy feliz por ti, tu sonrisa hoy es mi regalo._

A latina beijou a mão do tio num gesto de respeito, carinho e agradecimento.

_\- Y esta chica?_

O homem virou para Demetria que automaticamente levou o olhar para a outra mulher em busca de ajuda.

\- Ele está perguntando se gostou da comida.

\- Diga para ele que estava tudo divino e que espero voltar mais vezes.

A morena traduziu o texto para o tio que sorriu feliz com a resposta, tanto que abraçou a pequena mulher outra vez dando dois beijos em suas bochechas.

_\- Pregunta a Selena si puede traerte aqui outra vez, me a gustado mucho a t_i y _como la haces sonreir._

Dito isso, o homem voltou para a cozinha tornando a berrar ordens em espanhol para seus funcionários.

\- O que ele disse?

\- Agradeceu e falou que as portas estarão abertas para você aparecer quando quiser.

A mulher mentiu com um sorriso amarelo e se levantou sendo seguida pela americana que começou a sair do restaurante atrás da nativa, parando somente para acenar para tio Adrian e Marisa.

\- Então, vamos ao La Ursa amanhã?

Selena puxou conversa ao entrar no carro e colocar o cinto ganhando da outra um muxoxo ao copiar seus movimentos. A motorista fez o veículo ganhar estrada enquanto a outra jogava a cabeça para trás encarando o teto do carro.

\- Eu trabalho amanhã e provavelmente vou sair tarde do ginásio porque vou cobrir dois jogos.

A porto riquenha também torceu a boca não gostando da resposta, queria marcar de encontrar a estrangeira outra vez. Sabia que logo ela iria embora e queria aproveitar todos os dias que pudesse ao lado da nova companhia.

\- Por que não trocamos os números de telefone e você me avisa quando puder sair de novo? – ela virou a cabeça para a Lovato ao parar num sinal vermelho. – A gente pode continuar com as aulas! Não pense que me esqueci de que ainda sou sua professora.

Demetria soltou um sorriso largo ao pensar em dançar outra vez com a mulher bonita ao seu lado. Aquela era uma proposta irrecusável, ainda mais porque envolvia sentir o corpo magro e definido bem próximo ao seu.

\- OK, me deixa gravar o número no seu celular.

A latina apontou para o porta luvas e passou a senha que desbloqueava o aparelho. Demi salvou seu número e acabou tirando uma selfie fazendo careta para colocar como sua foto de contato.

\- Espero que me ligue mesmo, ou que mande mensagem. Não aceito levar bolo seu, Selena.

\- Até parece que vou desperdiçar a chance de ficar ao seu lado.

A americana soltou uma risada nervosa e, sem palavras para responder, deu um tapa de leve no braço da mulher que dirigia.

\- Por que me deixa tão nervosa?

\- Eu gosto de te provocar.

\- Nem percebi.

Demetria riu revirando os olhos ainda sentindo as bochechas quentes. Percebeu que a volta fora muito mais rápida quando viu que as casas, antes simples, agora começavam a parecer mais caras e maiores. Não mais do que dez minutos depois, Selena estacionava o jipe em frente ao grande hotel.

\- Está entregue, menina.

Ela virou seu corpo para a Lovato que soltou o cinto um pouco desanimada em ter que sair do carro. A Gomez correu a ponta dos dedos pelo rosto bonito na tentativa de arrancar um sorriso da mulher que atendeu suas expectativas.

\- Realmente fui sincera ao dizer que fico feliz por ter gostado da noite.

\- E eu ao dizer que gostei. Espero ter a oportunidade de conhecer mais do seu mundo.

As duas compartilharam mais um sorriso. Os dois tons castanhos presos um no outro e um silêncio confortável se fazendo presente no ambiente apertado. Demi se inclinou depositando um beijo na bochecha da morena o que só a fez sorrir ainda mais.

\- Acho melhor ir, nos falamos depois.

Ela abriu a porta do carro e saiu jogando um aceno para Selena que retribuiu. Subiu para o quarto envolvida num sentimento de felicidade e expectativa. Ao passar o cartão de acesso pela porta, sentiu o celular tremer no bolso do short. Adentrou o cômodo já abrindo a mensagem.

"**Mal posso esperar para te ver novamente. :) - Selena."**


	5. La Ursa

**Desculpem pela demora, na verdade nem sei se alguém ainda lê aqui. **

**Achei que nem ia voltar mais com essa fic, mas vez ou outra uns milagres acontecem, não é mesmo? Não está muito grande, mas eu espero que gostem. **

**Qualquer coisa que quiserem comentar meu twitter mudou, agora é misjaay_.**

**Obrigada a quem ainda lê meus trabalhos, isso me deixa imensamente feliz. **

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

Demi e Nick entraram no salão mediano sendo saudados pela música latina e pelo ambiente quente. A mulher passou os olhos pelo local procurando a dançarina conhecida, a boate parecia muito mais cheia do que quando estivera ali pela primeira vez.

\- Você acha que vamos conseguir achá-los no meio dessa gente toda?

O homem de cabelos enrolados olhava ao redor desconfiado enquanto Demetria ficava na ponta dos pés tentando ver por cima dos corpos dançantes. Antes que pudesse responder, perceber a mão de Selena acenando em sua direção. Feliz, começou a puxar Nicholas para a mesa do outro lado do salão.

\- _Hola_! - a professora cumprimentou a repórter com um sorriso largo no rosto e um beijo nos lábios. - Você demorou.

Demi retribuiu o sorriso com outro igualmente largo e apertou a latina em um abraço. O Jonas, logo atrás, soltou uma risada baixa que foi ignorada pelas duas.

\- Nick às vezes é mais mulherzinha que eu. Fiquei esperando por ele um tempão.

Selena riu do comentário antes de roubar mais um beijo da americana que, embora estivesse achando estranha a recepção, não estava reclamando nem um pouco da atenção recebida.

\- Venham, vamos nos juntar ao pessoal.

Os três desviaram de alguns dançarinos antes de alcançar a mesa já ocupada por Taylor, Camila, Ally e um rapaz loiro e alto que Demetria nunca tinha visto. Nicholas imediatamente pousou os olhos em Camila admirando a beleza da pequena e o sorriso aberto e simpático que ela abriu em sua direção.

\- Estou vendo que Demi poupou elogios ao falar de você. - ele sorriu galante e pegou a mão dela dentre as deles depositando um beijo no dorso. - Prazer, Nicholas. Mas pode me chamar de Nick.

\- Camila.

A Lovato olhou de soslaio para a professora e as duas compartilharam uma risadinha ante a cena que presenciavam.

\- Oi pessoal!

A mulher recém-chegada deu um aceno para todos na mesa e recebeu como resposta sorrisos alegres e cumprimentos animados.

\- Gente, a Demi vocês já conhecem, esse é o amigo dela Nicholas.

Selena tomou a frente das apresentações mostrando para o repórter quem era quem. Foi nesse momento que Demetria conheceu Troy, o noivo de Ally. Ele era o rapaz loiro e alto que nunca tinha visto.

\- Você gostou mesmo daqui, não é? Para voltar.

A loira baixinha falou acima do volume da música e a americana assentiu concordando.

\- Aquela foi uma das melhores noites que já tive na vida, vocês são muitos animados e tudo aqui é tão cheio de vida! Não podia negar ao meu melhor amigo essa experiência.

As duas olharam para Nick que havia engatado numa conversa animada com Camila sobre as melhores atividades a se fazer na cidade. Alguns instantes depois, Selena apareceu ao lado da americana com uma dose de tequila nas mãos.

\- Trouxe para você, para dar uma esquentada. Daqui a pouco vamos dançar, temos que continuar suas aulas.

Demi sorriu agradecida e logo sentiu o líquido transparente descer queimando sua garganta, depois foi a vez do limão. Ela chupou os próprios lábios sentindo o gostinho azedo e a latina aproveitou a oportunidade para roubar outro selinho dela. A estrangeira sorriu outra vez encantada com o tanto de carinho que a professora estava mostrando em público.

\- Você está linda.

Selena assoprou no ouvido de Demi que olhou para a própria roupa. Usava um top preto liso e uma longa saia rendada de cor vermelha, nos pés vestia uma sandália simples no estilo gladiador. Sentiu o rosto esquentar com o elogio e se escondeu envergonhada no ombro da professora.

\- O que deu em você hoje?

\- Eu estive pensando… - ela riu enquanto tomava um gole de uma bebida que Demetria não soube identificar. - Eu realmente gostei de você.

\- Fico feliz em dizer que a recíproca é verdadeira.

\- Então por que a gente não faz assim, vamos aproveitar que eu gosto de você e você gosta de mim e vamos mostrar isso uma para outra na pista de dança.

A latina apontou para o lugar onde, pelo menos, dois terços das pessoas presentes estavam. A música que tocava no ambiente era agitada e muito convidativa, de modo que era difícil para Demi recusar a oferta.

\- Vocês não se importam se formos dançar, não é?

A americana perguntou para os demais presentes na mesa que negaram com a cabeça ou com acenos. Lena levantou estendendo a mão para a outra mulher que logo começou a segui-la na direção dos corpos dançantes.

\- Muito bem, _señorita_. Me mostre o que se lembra.

Demi precisou de um momento para se concentrar, mas logo depois começou a mexer os pés no ritmo da música fazendo com que seu corpo se balançasse lentamente. A porto riquenha riu do jeito ainda um pouco desengonçado da outra mulher. Colocou suas mãos na cintura descoberta e começou a dançar com a estrangeira no ritmo agitado fazendo a mulher acelerar seus movimentos

\- Você realmente é uma boa aluna.

\- Talvez sejam os seus truques na manga.

Demetria falou fazendo referência à primeira conversa que haviam tido e colou mais seus corpos.

\- Isso quer dizer que sou uma boa professora?

\- Isso quer dizer que é ótima.

A americana mordiscou os lábios carnudos de Selena que sorriu antes de aprofundar o contato tomando os lábios rosados para si. A boca de Demi ainda tinha um leve sabor de limão e a professora sugou-a aproveitando do gosto azedo. A língua da repórter procurou uma brecha para entrar na boca da professora que acabou puxando o rosto para trás quebrando o contato entre as duas.

\- Quanta pressa mocinha.

A outra revirou os olhos.

\- Foi você quem começou.

\- Agora não vamos fazer isso, nós vamos dançar.

Pegou a mão da mulher mais baixa fazendo ela rodar no lugar algumas vezes. Assumiu o controle da dança e fez o corpo de Demi continuar balançando de um lado para outro conforme o ritmo imposto pela clave presente na música. Estivera preocupada nos dias anteriores, pensava em partidas, sobre o tempo e até sobre broncas e sermões, mas naquela noite, depois de duas ou três doses de tequila, prometeu para si mesma que não iria mais se martirizar.

\- Posso confessar uma coisa bem boba?

Ela deu um puxão na estrangeira, fazendo seus corpos colarem e arrancando uma risada rouca da repórter. Enlaçou a cintura dela com seus braços a olhando nos olhos e admirando, mesmo que a meia luz, aquele bonito tom de castanho.

\- Até duas se quiser.

\- Eu senti sua falta esses dias.

Demi deu um sorriso largo e escondeu o rosto no ombro magro da professora, tentando de alguma forma esconder o colorido avermelhado de suas bochechas.

\- É por isso que está tão afetiva hoje?

A latina puxou o rosto de Demetria de seu esconderijo deixando um beijo na ponta do nariz pequeno.

\- Eu estou afetiva hoje? Por que diz isso?

A americana deu de ombros num clima brincalhão.

\- Eu sei lá, talvez por todos esses beijos e abraços?

Selena riu levando o nariz até o pescoço cheiroso e aspirando o aroma doce que havia na pele pálida.

\- Isso significa que está reclamando?

Demi revirou os olhos dando um tapa leve no braço da professora.

\- Você sabe que não, só estou curiosa.

Passou os braços pelo pescoço fino enquanto rebolava com os corpos colados. O atrito gostoso fez Selena fechar os olhos por um instante para apreciar a sensação.

\- Quem diria que uma _extranjera_ ia ter o sangue tão quente!

Comentou fugindo de ter que responder ao comentário e riu ao tomar o lóbulo da orelha de Demi com sua boca. Talvez estivesse sendo exagerada nas demostrações públicas de carinho, mas, de verdade, aquela era a última de suas preocupações no momento.

\- Se você continuar assim, vamos ser expulsas dessa boate hoje.

\- E ai, quem sabe, nós não iremos parar no seu quarto...

A americana riu com a provocação, puxando o rosto da nativa para colar as bocas num beijo quente. Aproveitavam dos lábios carnudos uma da outra até que foram interrompidas por um certo homem de cabelos enrolados.

\- Podemos participar da festa?

Nick tinha o braço entrelaçado com o de Camila e sorriu brilhantemente para as duas mulheres em frente que se separaram meio a contragosto.

\- Não sabia que você era desses que têm fantasias sobre sexo em grupo, Nicholas.

Os olhos do homem cresceram com a resposta da amiga e Demi e Lena não puderam conter a risada alta que acabaram soltando.

\- Só queria saber se podíamos dançar aqui com vocês.

A Lovato, ainda rindo, deu um tapinha no ombro dele.

\- Eu simplesmente adoro te perturbar.

\- Já devia ter me acostumado com isso. - estreitou os olhos para ela. - Pirralha.

Camila, que até então tinha se contentado em assistir a interação entre os amigos e rir, deu um passo para a frente chamando a atenção de todos.

\- Vamos parar de conversa e vamos dançar, certo?

Cada um pegou seu par e começou, devagar, a reencontrar seu ritmo na salsa.

(...)

-Oi, _mi amor_. Posso saber o que está fazendo?

Uma voz rouca se fez ouvir atrás de Camila enquanto ela ainda dançava com Nicholas que virou na direção da voz surpreso com a abordagem.

A mulher pequena que vinha dançando com ele, virou para trás e se jogou na recém-chegada de forma animada. Os lábios vermelhos acharam os rosados com a facilidade de quem fazia aquilo há tempos. Os olhos castanhos brilharam em alegria quando encontraram os verdes cor de esmeralda.

\- _Mi amor_!

Nick olhou a cena confuso com a súbita mudança no cenário. Não era o rei das conquistas, mas achava que estava tendo progresso com Camila, ainda mais levando em consideração o fato dela estar dançando com ele pelo menos há meia hora.

\- E você, quem é?

A mulher dos olhos verdes virou para ele e o repórter achou que nunca tinha visto um olhar tão gélido em toda sua vida. Era como se pudesse matá-lo bem ali. O fato dela ser inumanamente linda também não ajudava a deixá-lo menos nervoso.

\- Esse é o Nicholas, amigo da Demi, a … - tentou buscar a palavra que explicasse a situação das duas e que não soasse rude. - Acompanhante da Lena. - sua voz ainda tinha um quê de dúvida quanto ao termo. - Ele também é repórter, estão aqui pelos jogos.

A mulher mais alta lançou outro olhar na direção do homem o analisando de cima a baixo. Abraçou a namorada pela cintura num aperto possessivo que Camila não pareceu se importar em receber. Depois de sua análise minuciosa, estendeu a mão para ele que deu um aperto firme.

\- Muito prazer, Nicholas. Eu sou Lauren.

\- Prazer.

O homem trocou o peso de uma perna para a outra antes de decidir que era melhor voltar para a mesa.

\- Eu vou me sentar um pouco. - virou para Camila com um sorriso simpático. - Obrigada pela dança, me diverti muito e desculpas pelas pisadas que dei no seu pé, como deu para perceber, eu não sou o melhor dos dançarinos. - virou para Lauren lhe lançando um aceno de cabeça. - Mais uma vez, foi um prazer conhecê-la

Começou a andar em direção à mesa do grupo e percebeu os olhares de Demetria sobre si, notou também que ela tinha um sorriso sapeca nos lábios assim como Selena. Esperou chegar mais próximo delas para enfim falar.

\- Você sabia disso, não é?

Apontou o dedo para a amiga falando num tom acusatório.

\- Ops.

As duas soltaram uma risada e o homem passou uma das mãos pelo rosto tentando não ficar tão bravo com a melhor amiga. Era óbvio que ela sabia de alguma coisa, que iria encrencá-lo. Aquilo era tão a cara de Demi…

\- Da próxima vez, eu vou ferrar a sua vida. - se largou na cadeira numa expressão derrotada enquanto revirara os olhos para a expressão divertida que a Demi não fazia questão de esconder. - Pirralha.


End file.
